New World Adventure
by Traffy1127
Summary: Luffy has a sister? Not to mention that she is a slave to the Kidd Pirates. Can Luffy save her or will the likes of someone else save her?
1. 1-Photo

**Hello everyone….if you read the original chapters of New World Adventures then that's good. But I deleted cuz it led nowhere for me and I needed to rewrite.**

**Here it is and enjoy…**

**Luffy's POV**

It was a normal day on the Sunny and we were heading to first island of the New World. When we sailed through the seas we encountered an object floating in the water. I went to the railing and flung my arm out to it. As soon as I got it my arm retrieved back to me and that was when I noticed something.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"This is a….a ….. a photo of me and my family from the East Blue."

When I said that everyone came around and looked at the photo. "Oi Luffy, who is that person standing between you and Ace?" Chopper asked.

"Her? Oh, she is my sister."

Everyone backed up and yelled, "EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Hold on Luffy, just how many siblings did you have?"

"You see Ace, Sabo, me and her one day drag Saki in exchange for becoming brothers and sister."

"So this is your sister," Brook asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen her for about five years now," looking up at the sky, "I wonder how she is?"

After that I went to the captain quarters and laid the picture on my desk by my bed. I sat at the edge of my bed and that is when Sanji came in and said that the food was ready.

I jumped up and walked with Sanji to the kitchen and sat down. I sat down and ate my food calmly and that was when I got up and asked Sanji for seconds. Everyone's jaws dropped as I carried my plate of food to my room. I ate my food and when my plate was empty I went back to the kitchen, placed the plate by the sink, bowed my head to Sanji and said, "Thank you for the meal."

As the night came I closed my eyes and dreamt about my childhood and how my sister would always watch us and she even cooked for us.

_Where are you? Raven?_

**? POV**

*panting*

I ran through the snow and hope that no one was following me. I hid inside a snow hill and watched people go by. They came back and stopped in front of me.

"She isn't here! Let's go back to the captain and tell him the bad news."

"And tell him what that we lost one of his slaves! Not to mention that she was his favorite!" the blonde haired man yelled at the brown haired man.

After five minutes of arguing they left back to the boat and when they were out of sight from the island I got out of the hill. I walked around and found a lab. Before I moved I heard footsteps. I turned around and quickly changed into an arctic wolf. When the person came into view I was growling.

I leapt and pinned the person down in the snow. I looked at him for a minute and noticed that he was not the enemy. I got off him and he sat up and looked at me for a moment.

A few seconds afterwards, a gun went off and I turned around. I ran towards the sound and found that he left someone on the island. Before he could call him I killed him.

As the man I pinned down earlier came toward me I changed back into my human form. I grabbed his transponder snail and placed it in my pocket of my black shorts.

I turned around and saw that he just saw what I did and as I tried to run I blacked out. The last I heard was, "Who are you?"

**I want to give a big thanks to Bellz14 for her support and inspiration. I hope that thoughs that read this will help inspire me when I write this story.**


	2. 2-Memory

**Thanks for the reviews! This story is mow feeling love.**

**Here is chapter 2…..enjoy….**

* * *

_The last words I hear are, "Who are you?"_

**On the Ice side of Punk Hazard**

**Law's POV**

When the girl blacked out I picked her up and started for the lab.

'_Room'_

As I appeared in the lab I went into the main room and saw Caesar and Monet. "So Law? Who is she?" Monet asked with a smirk. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't even know who she is. I just found her and she blacked out so I am going to go treat her. So leave me alone for the time being." I said icily while looking at Monet.

I went to the room I was using and laid the girl on the bed. I went to a cabinet and grabbed the first aid. I cleaned her shoulder and then turned her over to look at her back. Nothing, so I turned her back so she was lying on her backside.

I sat on a chair right next to her and looked at her. _She looks familiar. Where have I seen her from?_

Thinking from the time on Sabaody two years ago.

* * *

_I was taking a stroll and I saw a girl. A group of guys were ganging up on her and she wasn't even noticing. I walked toward and decided to do something._

"_There you are. I was worried," I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I pulled her along till we were out of sight and I took her to my sub._

_The crew watched as I took her into my room. I closed the door and saw that she looked at me with a smile._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Its just….," she bowed her head, "Thank you for what you did back there."_

_I smiled and walked up to her. "Your welcome."_

"_So you are the super nova Law, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Cool. I'm a skilled assassin. Don't worry I am not going to attack you or your crew."_

"_That's a first to here. Why?"_

"_I have a brother who is a super nova and another brother that works under Whitebeard."_

_I moved to sit on my bed and signed her to lay with me. She backed up a bit. "I won't bite if that's what you are afraid of."_

_She shook her head and came to the bed and laid next to me. "Ne…Trafalgar."_

"_What?"_

"_What to see a cool trick?"_

"_Sure."_

_She lifted her arm out and was writing in the air. The next thing was that everything was dead silence. "What did you do?"_

"_I froze time," she said and soon fell asleep._

_I looked at her and soon fell asleep. I woke-up and saw the girl lay on my arm with her nose and cheek pressed to my chest. I moved one of my arms to around her waist and soon fell back asleep._

_I woke up again and saw her still asleep. I noticed that both my arms were wrapped around her. When she woke up she looked up at me. _

"_Uuummmm," she started. _

_That was when time started back up. She moved out of my hold and when she stood I walked up to her. I smiled at her and then I felt something grab my hand. _

_She held onto my hand and walked to the subs entrance. Before I could say anything she pecked my lips._

"_My name is Raven. Hope to see you again Trafalgar."_

_Before she jumped off the sub I grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed back and when I broke the kiss I looked at her. "Just call me Law, Raven."_

"_Okay…..Law."_

* * *

I was woken by the sound of the door opening. "Law…Caesar wants to see you."

I got up and walked out of the room and spoke to Caesar. I walked back to the room and noticed her waking up. I stood still to see what she would do.

**Raven's POV**

_The last thing I remember is blacking out._

I woke up and looked around the room. I stood up and moved around and noticed someone at the door. I walked backwards till I slipped and fell flat on my back.

The person at the door was then at my side and when he reached out to me I flinched. I looked at him scared till I looked carefully at his face.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and he rested it in my hand. "Law?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**OMG! This all came to me and now I am glad I got it out. **

**Good review=continue story**

**Bad reviews=delete story**

**No reviews=no update**


	3. 3-The Call

**Chapter 3 has a bit of lovey-dovey scenes. And of course that's to the Punk Hazard Arc done in the anime I know exactly how to write this. And maybe even the Dressrosa Arc.**

**But in the end it is up to the readers.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**On the Heat side of Punk Hazard**

**Luffy's POV**

After we took the dragon down I pulled out the picture that I folded into the pocket of my pants. _What are you trying to say sis? Where are you?_

I folded it back into my pocket and walked. I came to the lake bed and that was when Usopp yelled something about a weird looking thing on the roof of one of the buildings.

As we saw nothing we went to the lake and wondered. "How do we get from here to over there?" Robin asked.

"I could rocket us over there!" I shouted.

*anime slap* "No you idiot!" Usopp yelled.

When Usopp shot two different things into the water that was when, what he called, a banana boat and oars popped up. We all hopped in and sailed toward the other side of the island. But we got attacked by some weird looking people on the island.

When we were knocked into the water the picture floated out of my pocket and when I tried to reach for it, it floated away. When Zoro grabbed me he also grabbed the picture. On land he handed me the picture and on the back a message popped out.

_My dear brother,_

_I'm in the New World and that I am on this island. If I'm not then I already left to Dressrosa. _

_Love, Raven_

The note made no sense but I told Robin, Zoro, and Usopp to keep an eye out for Raven. When we were now on the ice side of the island we attacked the mysterious people that turned out to be humans with legs of an animal. We put on there winter coats and road on the back of Brownbeard.

**Raven's POV**

"Law?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and my hand dropped to the ground. Law moved one of his hands and wiped away a tear that fell. I stood up and when he stood up I was about to say something but found myself in a tight embrace. I hugged back and sighed at the scent that was off him. It was the smell of medicine and salt water.

A minute later the front door bell rang and Law went to it. I followed him and he told me to wait back here while he dealt with the people at the door. After two minutes of talking I went to the door and the Marines once again backed up in fear.

"S..Sh..She is even worse than the Warlord!" one of the marines yelled.

"I heard that she works with Doflamingo personally and does his dirty work." One said to his friends.

"Hey! I don't his dirty work!"

After a while of arguing and talking there was screaming coming from inside and that was when people appeared at the door.

"EH! I remember you! You were at Sabaody!" the orange haired lady yelled.

With that they ran the other way and Law decided to switch their bodies. After that they disappeared and Law fought Smoker.

-5 minutes later-

Law and I are at the encampment of where the Straw Hat Pirates are at and everyone freaks out about the alliance.

"Well you all stop yelling at one another and just deal with the decision your captain made. Besides Law is a nice person, despite of what people say. Also…."I trailed of as my transponder snail rang. It was from the man I killed earlier.

*clank*

"Hello?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Hello, Jasmine."

**Well this took me some time to do but here it is and I hope you enjoy what is written and does anyone have an idea for what Doffy will do in the story? Cuz I can either make him one of the bad guys or he could be an ally? **

**Let me know what you think. ;) **


	4. 4- Real or not?

**I love the review I got and a thousand apologizes for all the grammer and spelling mistakes *bows head*.**

**-Warning: spelling and grammar errors ahead-**

From: Ubermarine

So she's a biological sister of luffy?

From: Yoshisaki Asuka

I like it please don't delete it :) And Law seems a little OOC, but that's okay since there is an OC and it probably just shows how different he is around her. :)

From: Yoshisaki Asuka

Okay I'm a little confused about the names. In the first chapter Luffy called his sister Saki. But in the second chapter she's Raven. The third chapter I'm pretty sure her name was just an alias, Jasmine. Oh and you have a few grammar mistake, but other than that you're doing GREAT! Sorry I rambled on :p

**Ubermarine and Yoshisaki Asuka to answer your questions read this chapter and you will see. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Raven's POV (?)**

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jasmine."

Everyone looked at me for a moment and that was when I started to laugh. "So, how did you know it was me and not Cypress or Raven?"

"Easy, your voice."

"Bravo Kidd. Bravo."

After a good five minutes of talking Kidd said something that caught my attention. "I will find you and even if I have to I will use force to bring you and your two friends back to my crew."

*clank*

After that everyone looked at me. "Okay, the reason I took Raven's form was because she is on this island but I don't know where. I hope she is alright. When we left and ran from Kidd she took the most damage than me and Cypress so hopefully she well be alright."

* * *

**Law's POV**

When the whole alliance was talked out and the plan was said I took Raccoon-ya with me to the lab to get more info on the drug. When I dropped him off and left with Monet that was when I found it hard to walk and breathe. I fell on the ground and that was when Vegro came into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Vegro?!"

"That's Vegro-san to you brat," he said and hit me with the bamboo stick. I was knocked out.

When I woke up I found Smo-ya, the girl marine, Luffy-ya, Ronbin-ya, and the cyborg in the cage with me.

"Just an FYI Law, Vegro has your heart," Ceaser said and Vegro squished it. He squished it again and that was when Jasmine came in and kicked it out of him hand.

"Aaahhh," I screamed and then when I was able to control my breathing my heart was up at the ceiling. Out of the blue a large artic wolf came and was running up the wall and grabbed my heart in a gentle way. It landed on the floor and glared at Ceaser, Monet, Vegro and Jasmine and came toward the cage. It walked right through and looked at me. I looked back into its eyes and saw her, Raven. I said nothing but left her to do whatever she was hoping to do.

She moved one paw up and pulled my coat down till it showed the empty space and she slipped it back into me. After that she laid her head on my lap and fell asleep.

"Who the hell is that?!" Ceaser yelled.

"I have no idea but whoever it was just put Law's heart back in him," Monet said.

"Her name is Raven," I said cuz' she was allowing me to tell them.

"That's impossible because she isn't a wolf!" Jasmine snapped at him. And with that Raven woke up and broke the bars in front of us. The sea prism stone was removed and Luffy-ya jumps on her and so do everyone else. I jumped on her and she ran out the door and ran towards a wall and ran right through it. She ran toward a snow bank and that was when it led to an underground tunnel. We hid there for a moment and that was when she transformed into her human form.

She wore black shorts with a green tank and a black coat with no sleeves on it. She collapsed on the floor and that was when Luffy-ya caught her and lifted his hand and saw blood. "Raven?"

I ran toward her and place my hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked around at us. "Thank god. No one got hurt."

Luffy-ya hugged her and she sighed in relief and hugged back. "I'm sorry Lu if I scared you. I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

After I released her form the hug she was already asleep. I smiled and placed her on my lap. "So Straw Hat…who exactly is she?" Smokey asked with curiosity.

"She's my sister."

"Adopted? Biological?"

"Biological. She's my twin sister and we were separated at birth. I was sad and never knew why till one day grandpa brought her home. Ace, Sabo and I got to know her, and of course, Ace and I always had an argument about who was the best brother to her and she always picked all of us."

"Yep, it was the only way I could not get you two to fight so I decide to pick the both of you," opens her eyes, "I'm sorry about Ace."

"Its okay, but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why were we separated at birth? Where did you go?"

Raven sat up and turned so that she looked at all of us. "Did you ever hear about the tales of the island for thoughs who have the spirit of an animal inside them?" We all shake our head yes. "I was born with the spirit of the artic wolf. I was given the mark when I was born and ever since I have been working in my powers and controlling it and using the magic too. For the wolf I am strong, smart, and I can strategize."

"So that is why you were gone."

"But what others don't understand is that the wolf represents many things. I do have my own pack but they live of in Dressrosa."

"Oh sis," I said pulling out the picture form my pocket, "Why did I find this in the ocean?"

"I sent it in the ocean only cuz' I knew that you would come to this island. And plus, one of the wolves abilities is that I could see very far off and plus when I ran from Kidd I saw your ship fly out of the ocean and sail here."

"Why did you run away from Kidd?" Luffy asked.

"Yea, Jasmine talked with him through a transponder snail. Why?" Law asks.

"SHE DID WHAT?! Did she tell him where we are?!"

* * *

**Raven's POV**

When I heard what Law said I jumped up and just when I was out of the hiding spot that was when guns started to off. I ran back to the hideout and that was when I transform into the artic wolf. Law was on first then Luffy, Smoker and the marine lady. I ran out and went straight for the lab and that was when I noticed SMILEY. After I dropped them off I ran toward it and saw more of Luffy's crew. I stopped in front of them and they jumped on. I ran to the lab as the door closed I ran right through it and scared everyone and I wiped out Ceaser's men. I sat in a sitting position and Luffy ran up and gave me a hug. I walked away and went to go look for Jasmine.

I ran to the room and that was when I saw her. I ran to her and began to growl at her. I pin her to the ground and stare at her.

"I didn't tell Kidd where we are if that is what you are wondering."

I let her go and then ran off to the S.A.D factory. With that I saw Law and I was at his side. I went into my human form and stared at the tanks. Law moves to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned on him and that was when an idea popped into my head.

"Law, are you teaming up with my brother to take Kaido down?"

"That's the plan. Why?"

"No reason. But it does explain Vegro," I moved till I stood in front of him and place my hand on his heart. "Mes."

I took the heart out and knew right away that it wasn't Law's.

"So the both of you bit the hand that feeds you."

"Law and I looked and saw Vegro at the door. "Nice job switching the hearts. So I take it this is Monet's heart?"

"I guess that is why Joker made you his favorite."

* * *

**Well that's all for now and I bet you all did not see that coming. *Scratches back of head* Well leave a review and the next chapter well be up soon.**


	5. 5- True feelings

**Well look at that! BOUNS! Two chapters posted at once for you!**

**Well in this you will see the feeling between Raven and Law. This will be lovey-dovey and let me know what you think at the end.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"_I guess that's why Joker made you his favorite."_

**Raven's POV**

With Law's heart being squeezed and me being bounded to the bar I looked at Jasmine.

"You traitor," I said as she walked up toward me. "Wait! You're not Jasmine!"

"Good eye," says the stranger. It turned out to be Kai. Kai is what I am but he is an eagle. He grabs my cheeks and squished them together. "But your to slow love."

He unbounded me except my arms and dragged me out of the room. I tried to break free but his talons were in my skin and it made it hard to move around. After a while of walking we ended up in a room. His room?

He closed the door and was free from my binds. I looked around and saw a lot of weird cases. I went to one and opened it. In it was a stomach. I closed it and put it down and that was when my wolf ears and tail came out. I looked and saw him just smiling at me. I walked over to him and glared at him.

"Why am I in here? What do you want?"

One of his hands went to my waist and the other went to cheek. "You're here because I don't want you anywhere near Law. Your mine remember."

"I never said…." I was cut of with a kiss. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. So I bit him and when he pushed away blood came down his lip. I smirked at him.

He starts to laugh and pulled my shirt down till my shoulder was bare. He bent down and bit it so hard that he drew blood. I screamed at the pain and when he let go he licked all the blood.

"Bastard."

"Then don't push your luck," he says as he scooped me off my feet. He tossed me on the bed and pinned my hands above my head. He pulled my shirt off and just as he was about to pull my pants off I spit acid on his face and when he go up I ran to the door and left the room. I ran down the hall and when I was at a corner he grabbed me.

"You are being a very bad girl." He pulled out a drug and injected it inside me. My body felt weak and my vision blurred. I felt my body fall on him and he wrapped his arm around me.

_Law….Law were are you?_

"Raven….Raven…"

I open my eyes to see Law. His eyes are cold and dark but also warm. I lift my hand up to him face but he grabs it in his. I look around and found Kai dead on the ground. I look and see a sheet wrapped around my chest and waist. Then I remembered being drugged and raped by Kai. I look at Law and quickly turned away. I curled up in a ball.

* * *

**Law's POV**

When Raven turned away from me I laid in the bed and wrapped my arm around her. She flinched at the touch and when I leaned over to see her face see had tears coming out.

I held her for a moment and when she calmed down I sat up and grabbed her clothes. She sat up and when I saw the mark he left on her I was filled with anger. When all her clothes were on she looked around. "Where's my shirt?"

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt for her. When she put it on she passed out. _'Feverish.' _

'_She must have been drugged a lot. Looks like about three different drugs. Better get her out of here.'_

I carried her out and when everyone was partying I stayed with Raven in the Sick Bay. In her sleep her ears came out and her tail came out. I rubbed her ears and that seemed to relax her. _'Is she….is she...'_

I moved my hand to her pulse and her heart was slowly stopping. I looked at her neck and saw that her wolf symbol was disappearing. I lifted her up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Then I move to her neck and whispered, "I love you." I placed a kiss on her wolf tattoo and then I laid my head on her shoulder.

After a while I felt her hand in my hair and that was when I looked up and noticed her tattoo changing from the artic wolf to a regular wolf symbol.

"Thank you, Law."

"What happened to you Raven?"

"When Kai rapped me I was afraid you would have denied me. I was slowly dying and that was when my heart began to stop working."

I looked at her and that was when she lifted up out of bed and went to the guest room. I followed her and when she closed the door I walked over to her.

"Law, you seem to act different around me. Why is that?"

"To say the truth. I like you. I have since the day I kissed you at Saboady."

She looked away blushing. "I…I…...I like you too."

Before I could say anything Raven wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her for a moment.

I lifted her up and carried her to the bed and sat her down. I walked to the door and looked back at her for a moment. I left the room and went to the aquarium. When the crew came on the ship I told them that Raven was asleep in the guest room and then that's when the plan was told out.

After we ate super I went to Raven's room and saw her still asleep. Shaking my head and sighing; I walked to her and lay in bed next to her. I sat there with a book for a moment till she shifted around and came cuddling up to me. I put my book down and brought her into me were her cheek and nose was pressed up against my chest.

"So is this how you act toward a wolf?"

"I just thought you would like some love. Besides you're my girl."

I look down at her and see that she is looking up at me. "How am I your girl?"

She moves till she laid above me. "Is there a reason as to why the sheet is rapped around your chest and waist again?"

"It got hot in here and my ears and tail came out. And they won't go back and I have this weird feeling inside me."

"Raven…..is it possible for you to be in heat?"

"I think so why?"

I flipped us over and pinned her to the bed. "Raven."

"What?"

"I believe you're in heat."

I got up and just as I was about to grab the door handle she stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go tell your brother and the crew."

"NO! DON"T TELL THEM!" She said and grabbed my arm, "I may be in heat but only cuz' of what happened between me and Kai. He drugged me with a weird drug."

I sighed and the next thing I know I see Raven walk back to the bed and by instinct I followed her. I got on the bed and Raven crawled on top of me. "So, now what? If you won't let me tell the crew….humph," she cut me off with a kiss.

When she broke the kiss I looked into her eyes. "Raven its not a good idea." _Fuck, I can't take advantage of her like this. The crew would get pissed about it. Maybe I should get Raccoon-ya to check her._

I sat up and lifted Raven off my lap and went to the door. I left and told the crew what happened and Raccoon-ya ran to the room and checked her. I was at the door and Raccoon-ya poked his head out.

"Torao," he comes out and I crouch down till I was sitting on the floor. "She is in heat and it looks like that drug she was given made her go into heat. The only way it can be stopped is by someone who cares for her and loves her."

"I do. But I'm afraid of what the crew thinks about that. Even Mugiwara-ya."

"Don't worry," he walks up and pats my shoulder. "She loves you in return. I'll tell the crew to leave you two alone for the evening then." He smiles and walks off to the deck.

I went into the room and saw Raven looking out a window. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. As soon as she turned around I kissed her and pushed her down till she was lying on the bed.

* * *

**Chopper's POV**

With Law in with Raven I told the crew what her conditions were and to leave Raven and Law alone for the rest of the night.

"I can't believe she was forced to go into heat," Nami said with rage in her voice.

"Law will take care of it. And he better not hurt my sis or he is dead," Luffy said and walked off to the captain quarters.

I followed Luffy and told him that Raven was dying unless Law told her what his feelings are to her are and that she tells him what her feelings toward him are.

* * *

**Law's POV**

With my length in her she moved her hips to tell me to move. I bent down and kissed her cheek and started to pump faster. After about four thrusts she came. After that she closed around my length and then after one more thrust I came.

I pulled out of her and lay next to her on the bed and that was when her ears and tail retreated back into her. I pulled her to my chest and whispered into her ear, I love you. From when I first kissed you and now. I love you for who you are Raven."

I moved and she looked up at me. "I love you too, Law. From the day you saved me from those men to today when I saw you in the lab."

I smiled and pulled her close to me. I noticed that on her chest the tattoo I had on my chest was on her. Mine was on my chest still but hers was white and she had earrings. I smiled after a couple of minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry but I am terrible with smut scenes… so I will try to do better next time. *Bows head***

**Anyway… now that the Dressrosa arc is coming up soon I do have a side adventure. Let me know what you think and hope to hear from you soon. **


	6. The love effect

**Hello my readers and fans! I hope that u enjoy this story and let me know what u think at the end. :)**

**Law's POV**

_It was the sun and the noise on deck that woke me up. I look down and see Raven sleeping in my arms and decided to sleep a little more and hopefully the next time I walk up it will be later in the day._

- 3 hours later-

I woke up again and notice that Raven was still asleep. I moved my figures to her pulse and that was when I noticed that she wasn't breathing. I sat up and laid her down and started to do CPR on her. She wasn't even moving. I sat beside the bed and slowly caressed her face with the back of my hand.

_BANG!_

The crew was screaming outside so I looked at Raven then I grabbed my katana and ran to the deck. I saw that on the top part of the deck another animal spirit. It took the form of an ox. I ran to Mugiwara-ya and pushed him to the ground. The ox ran past us.

"Stop, Oxnard. We got what we came here for."

I turned around and saw it was Kai with Raven in his arms still sleeping. Luffy ran toward him but was knocked back and was pinned to the deck with feathers.

"Bye, we will see you again soon," Kai said and then he disappeared into the sky.

Luffy broke from his encampment and looked up at the sky. "I finally see my sister and know she is in trouble. What in the world is going on and why is she being targeted by so many people?

"I can tell you why if you like," and out of the sea came a girl with a shark fin on her back.

"My name is Jewel and I am a shark spirit. Raven is my half-sister and she is targeted by Kidd because she was a slave of his. Kai, the one that kidnapped her, works for Joker. She is what you would call a person he uses to play dirty. To him she is a seer.

"Captain Straw-Hat, your sister is the one person that will either be against you when you get to Dressrose or your greatest ally. Right now her body is in a state were someone can accept her for who she is and not toy with her."

"What's that mean?" Chopper asked.

"It means that Trafalgar is in love with her and he told her his feelings. Plus, she told him what her feelings to him were and it looks like the cold hearted Heart Captain has a lover."

Everyone slowly looked at me and a small blush crept to my cheeks. I looked at Luffy and he came over and patted me on the back. "You hurt her and I will kill you. Got it?"

I shook my head yes and Luffy-ya just grinned at me. That was when we started to plan out what we had to do.

**Onyx's POV**

As we left the ship I held onto Raven as we flew in the sky. As the island came into view I went straight into her room and laid her on her bed. I sat on the bed for a while and stared at her for a little bit. I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and then I left the room to find the young lord, Doflamingo.

**Raven's POV**

_I was lying in bed with Law and then...and then..._

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room with a desk by a window, with bookshelves that went from the window to the end of the wall. There was a sofa and a small table with four chairs. I looked down to see that I was in a bed with very soft sheets. I got up and moved the bookshelf and found that these were books on people that I got information on. I pulled one out and then I went to my desk and saw that there was a crystal ball that can reflect off anything in the world.

_Kidd_

The ball showed that he was on the island and that he was heading to the palace. I looked at his file and saw that there was a picture of a girl and him together and I could see that he was happy with her.

_Yang_

_So she is here and she is in the coliseum. I need to get her here. _I walked to the window and summoned her here.

"You called?"

I turned to her her painting. "Yes, I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Are you and Kidd lovers?"

**I am sorry to make this chapter short but with school and all I was having a hard time getting this together. *bows head***

**If you see grammar and spelling mistakes please forgive me. **

**The next chapter will be a little bit longer, I promise. **

**Don't forget to review. *blows a kiss to all fans***


	7. My love

**Here I am again my lovely followers! I am sorry if you felt like the last chapter was a cliff hanger so any questions will be answered here.**

**ENJOY!**

_"Yes, I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Are you and Kidd lovers?"_

**Raven's POV**

I handed Yang the file on her and Kidd and she started to cry. "We never got to tell each other. I was kidnapped by Oxnard and was forced here. I was never able to leave the island."

I sighed and walked over to her. I sat next to her and started to rub her back. "It's okay. To tell you the truth, I just found my lover. Then I was taken away from him this morning. Believe me I am just as sad as you are."

"Really? Who is your lover?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Wow, that's awesome."

We got talking for a while and then the door opens up to enter Doflamingo. "Fufufufu...Raven you have a guest." When he left the room in came Kidd, captain of the Kid Pirates.

Yang stood up and then walked up to Kidd. He looked at her and shook his head. "Y...Yang? How?"

I walked up to him and told him what she and I talked about. After that I left the room I went to the library and went looking a book. I was scared by the action of someone placing there hand on my shoulder and wrapped it around me. I shivered at the feeling and looked to see it was only Doffy. I looked back at my book and started to read the file I pulled out on the Straw Hat Crew. I looked through till I found the information on my brother, Monkey D Luffy.

_Monkey D Luffy_

_Gender: Male Age: 19_

_Bounty: 400,000,000_

_Origins: An East Blue native with eight other members in the crew. Came into the Grand Line through Reverse Mountain and has made an alliance with the Heart Pirates. _

_Family: Monkey D Garp- vice admiral in the marines_

_Monkey D Dragon- the head leader of the Revolutionary army_

_Currently sailing toward Dressrosa with a group to deliver Creaser, a team to guard the ship and a team to destroy the S.A.D factory. _

I close the file a put it back and just as I move to leave Doffy kept his arm around me and waked with me. "Can I go with you to Green Bit?"

"No."

"Why Doffy?"

"Only cuz' you need to stay here and protect the palace while I am gone."

I pouted and then when I was about to leave u pecked my lips and smirked. He left through the window and I walked to my bedroom. I plopped to my bed and began to fall asleep.

**Law's POV**

At the Iron Bridge and just as I was about to strike he spoke about Raven. "She is at the palace."

He pulls out a transponder snail and speaks to someone. "Young Master...Raven has been heavily drugged and is in her room lying on her bed in a deep sleep. She won't be up any time soon."

My head shot up and I slashed my katana at Doflamingo, which missed. That was when my mind went blank.

(Law gets shot three times in front of the coliseum and Luffy gets mad and Sabo is alive)

[spoiler alert to though who aren't there yet]

I wake up to be in a throne room chained to the chair with Baby 5 lecturing me. I had to repeat myself many times about how I have noting to do with the Straw-Hats anymore. With all the action outside Mugiwara-ya came out and grabbed me and my sword and ran out of the castle.

-after a while of fighting, running and more fighting; we won the battle-

After the battle with Doflamingo I ran to Raven's room and saw her lying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and placed my hat on the side desk and my katana next to it. I moved to lay next to her and I brought her closer to me. King Riku came into the room and said that we can stay here for as long as we need to and I nodded my head. After he left I went to sleep and started to dream of two years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_In the sub at Amazon Lily with Mugiwara-ya sleeping we decided to stay at a coast at the south side of the island. I slid my hat don to cover my eyes and that is when I felt someone sit on my lap. I looked up to see Raven. "How did you know that I was here?"_

_"Easy. I followed your sub after you left Marine ford. It wasn't hard."_

_"So why are you here?"_

_"I came here to see how my brother is doing. How is he doing?"_

_AAAAAAHHHHH!_

_We shoot our heads up and ran toward the sub. We see Luffy fly out of the ship and lands face first into the ground. Raven and I look at him then at each other and back to him. Raven runs to him and quickly hugs him. "Luffy, please settle down."_

_Luffy-ya looks at her and lifts his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. "Si...si...sis?"_

_"Yeah. I'm sorry about Ace. I am sorry that I didn't make it to help you."_

_After a moment of talking they both fell asleep. I had Bepo take Mugiwara-ya back to the sick bay while I took Raven back to the tree we were at. Looking down at her I smirked and placed my hand on her cheek. I gave her a peck on her lips and soon I fell asleep myself._

_She moved to where she sat next to me and soon fell asleep. I woke up and picked up Raven and carried her to the sub where my room was at. I placed her on my bed and walked over to check on Mugiwara-ya. He was sleeping peacefully so I decided to go back to my room. I enter the room to have Raven looking out the window. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist._

_-Flashback ends-_

I open my eyes to find Raven awake. "Hey. You're finally awake."

**That is the end of this chapter. Or is it? *evil smile***

**Anyway this is part one of this but part two of Dressrosa is going to be more around Law and Raven.**

**Leave a review if you can and I am sorry that it took so long to write this. With school and all its hard to write a story.**


End file.
